¡Navidad, sin fin!
by loriakari
Summary: la primera navidad depués de la guerra de invierno, Toshiro le pide matrimonio a Momo, Ichigo a Rukia en la segunda navidad sin fin, nacen los bebés todo es felicidad en el seireitei menos para una persona que esta sola y amargada su nombre Aizen Sosuke


**BLEACH no me pertenece es del maestro Tite Kubo, creador de esta obra maestra.**

**Dedicado a todas las personas que leen mis historias y sobretodo a todos que aman el Toshiro por Momo, Ichigo Y Rukia y sobretodo el Renji por Byakuya, polos opuestos se atraen y esos dos tienen mucha química.**

**¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo dos mil once! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y sobretodo tengan mucha salud, amor y felicidad.**

**¡ NAVIDAD, SIN FIN!**

Pasó la guerra de invierno con la victoria de los shinigamis, estaba cercas la navidad, más prestamente un día, era noche buena una noche de paz y tranquilidad. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, bueno eso decían todos qué estaban tan aburridos por que las misiones que hacían en el mundo humano se acabaron, su único deber era reconstruir el Seireitei.

La asociación de mujeres shinigamis, comandadas por Yachiru Kusajishi, se dieron la libertad de convencer al comandante Yamamoto de hacer un baile de noche buena, para recaudar fondos para el Seireitei, el comandante Yamamoto al ver las buenas intenciones de las chicas aceptó con gustó su propuesta, ya que no solo recaudarían dinero, si no que serviría para que se relajaran todos.

—¡Qué emoción ya se aproxima, noche buena! Taicho ya por fin se animó a pedirle a Momo que vaya con usted al baile, ¿ya fue verdad?— Le preguntó Matsumoto a su amado pero cruel taicho, cómo le decía la rubia, muy emocionada.

Pero a cambió recibió un gran silenció por parte de su taicho, que la ignoro campalmente y prosiguió a seguir trabajando con su pila de documentos a su lado. Cosa que indigno a su teniente que le miró feo y le comentó.

—Taicho si no sé da prisa otro shinigami la invitara usted sabe también cómo yo, que Momo es una de las shinigamis más deseadas de todo el Seireitei, tiene a muchos chicos guapos y sensibles a sus pies y usted aquí, como si nada, ande vaya por ella e invítela al baile, y dígale que la ama la besa, la lleva a un hotel, luego se casa con ella y tenemos muchos minis taichos y muchas Momos chiquitas—. Le ordenó Matsumoto muy contenta y emocionada a su taicho.

Ya que en el baile los chicos deberían invitar a las chicas al baile, lo hicieron a propósito para ver quién quería con quién, pero hasta la fecha las únicas parejas eran Nanao con su pervertido pero amado taicho Sunsui Kyoraku, Isane con Ikkaku, la taicho Urohana y el capitán Ukitake, y la pareja que todo el mundo se pregunta ¿Cómo diablos se quedaron juntos? ¿Renji Abarai y Byakuya Kuchiki? Esa era la pregunta a los setenta millones de yen.

Hitsugaya sólo la miró feo, tenía una venita en su frente y le gritó furioso a su torpe teniente.

—¿Cómo diablos quieres que hable con ella? Que no ves todo el papeleo que tengo que hacer, mejor déjame en paz y ponte hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer, irte a divertir mientras yo trabajo—. Le comentó enojado el joven capitán.

—Pero taicho no sea así de cruel conmigo, yo tanto que lo quiero, ¿qué no ve que me preocupo por usted? —Le preguntó la rubia ofendida a su capitán.

Toshiro sólo suspiró resignado por la actitud de su teniente, ansiaba con toda el alma el día que Matsumoto fuera capitán para poder deshacerse de ella, o que se casara y se fuera lejos de la división, aún que en el fondo de su corazón la apreciaba mucho, aún que claro jamás lo admitiría.

Matsumoto se fue corriendo de su división con una sonrisa, en los labios, mientras tanto en el quinto escuadrón Momo estaba platicando animadamente con su nuevo capitán Kurosaki Ichigo, él había perdido sus poderes de shinigami pero, para controlar a Aizen, le pasaron gran parte de sus poderes de shinigami a Ichigo, así él no perdió sus poderes, si no que decidió por voluntad propia ser un capitán y vivir en el Gotei trece.

—Taicho ¿ya invitó a Rukia, al baile? —Le preguntó inocentemente Momo.

Pero al ver el sonrojó de su capitán se dio cuenta de que no, lo había hecho. Momo suspiró y le sonrió amablemente a su capitán, le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Tenga capitán se lo regaló para que se lo obsequié a Rukia, y la invité al baile, tal vez con un poco de suerte en algunos años se le pueda declarar—.

Comentó sonriendo mientras le daba un muñeco de colección carísimo de chappy edición limitada.

—Momo ¿esto vale una fortuna, ¿estas segura de regalármelo?—. Le preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, mire ya tengo seis muñecos más, me los dieron varios chicos que me invitaron a salir—. Comentó con un poco de pena.

—Y tú los rechazaste, ¿verdad, Momo? Eres muy amable incluso cuanto rechazas a la gente, buscas la forma de no hacerlos sentir mal—. Le sonrió Ichigo amablemente a su dulce teniente.

—Tenga capitán le dio otros chappys para sus hermanas y para que le diera más muñecos a Rukia.

—Ya decía yo, que no era el único que odiaba al maldito conejo, que no sirve para nada, no sé como puede la gente gastar tanto en esta cosa tan horrorosa.

—Capitán con todo respetó, chappy es lo más lindo y genial que existe en el mundo, le regaló los muñecos, no por que me sobren o estorben sino por que, sé que usted hará feliz a más personas—. Comentó Momo con su voz cantarina.

—Gracias eres un ángel Momo, iré a ver a la enana del demonio, esa chica me vuelve loco, me saca de quicio hay ocasiones que quisiera matarla, y otras veces siento que no puedo vivir sin ella.

—Ella fue su principal motivó para venir a vivir a la sociedad de almas, ¿verdad, capitán? Que romántico, debería declarársele, decirle que la ama—. Comentó muy tiernamente y suspiró al ver la cara de su captan que se sonrojó al escucharla.

—Momo como crees que este estúpido tiene, las agallas para declarársele a Rukia, le faltan pantalones, que sería de la función de una enana sicópata como Rukia y u tonto sin cerebro, con cabeza de zanahoria. Un pequeño mocoso ruidoso, cabeza de zanahoria del demonio—. Terció Renji muy cínicamente ante la cara de indignación de Ichigo.

—¿Qué dijiste? Cabeza de piña, a quién llamas enano del demonio con cabeza de zanahoria, para tú información mis hijos con Rukia serán hermosos perfectos, como dice Yumichika, así que cállate cabeza de piña.

—¿Tus hijos con Rukia? Para que tengan hijos cabeza de zanahoria necesitas declarártele y cosa que dudo que hagas ya que todo el mundo sabe que eres un perdedor con las mujeres.

—¿A quién llamas perdedor? Idiota—. Gritó furioso Ichigo.

—A caso hay otro perdedor aquí, que no lo veo—. Comentó dirruido Renji.

—Claro no te puedes ver, déjame ir por un espejo para que te veas cabeza de piña.

—Mira fresita el hecho de que seamos iguales ahora, no significa que lo seamos, yo soy mejor que tú, cabeza de zanahoria.

Ya que Byakuya promovió a Renji a capitán ahora él era el capitán del tercer escuadrón.

—Claro que tú y yo, no somos iguales animal, tú tienes la gracia de un mono, muerto de hambre.

—Me estas llamando muerto de hambre? Me preguntó que diría Rukia si supiera que piensas que ella no tiene educación, por que si lo olvidaste crecimos juntos, tonto—. Comentó feliz al ver como Ichigo se ponía blanco como la cal.

Ya que eso fue un golpe bajó, para Ichigo. Momo ya estaba acostumbrada a que su capitán se peleara con Renji y con Rukia todos los días a veces eran divertidas sus peleas otras como esta eran simplemente intolerantes, por tal motivó decidió poner fin a esa tonta pelea.

—Renji, tú no le dirás nada a Rukia ya que mi capitán hoy no sólo le pedirá a Rukia que vaya con él al baile si no que se declarará ya lo veras.

—¿Quieres apostar a que no lo hace? —Preguntó Renji con su sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

—No hace falta que apuesten, ahorita voy con la teniente enana del demonio del treceavo escuadrón y me le declaró—. Comentó muy decididamente. Y se fue rumbó al treceavo escuadrón.

—Eso tengo que verlo, por suerte que tengo mi cámara de video que compré en el mundo humano, esto será histórico.

Momo no más miró con reproché a su amigo.

—Tú relación con Kuchiki va bien ¿verdad, picaron? —Comentó risueñamente Momo.

Haciendo que Renji se sonrojara por su comentario y tardó un poco en responderle a su amiga, que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos contenta por su felicidad pero muy triste por la suya.

—Va genial mi relación con Byakuya, ya ves todos decía que no duraríamos y si supieran que vamos a vivir juntos—. Comentó sonrojado.

—¿Van a vivir juntos? Que bueno por ti Renji, te felicitó—. Comentó mientras abrazaba a su amigo con fuerza.

—¿Cómo vas tú, con Hitsugaya? Todavía no se hablan, Momo por Dios, si él no viene a ti, ve tú con él y dile que lo amas, aclara todo de una buena vez, quiero que cuánto vuelva saber que hablaste con Hitsugaya.

Momo se sonrojó al escucharlo y sólo sonrió feliz, su amigo tenía razón tenía que hablar con Toshiro de una buena vez.

Ichigo llegó al treceavo escuadrón con los regalos para "su enana" Rukia y muy decidido a declararle su amor, y cuánto la vio se quedó paralizado, se le fueron las ideas de la mente, la morena lo vio y le sonrió, se emocionó al ver que tenía muñecos de chappy con él, se acercó a Ichigo que estaba todavía paralizado no sabía que decir o que hacer.

—¿Son para mí? ¡gracias Ichigo! Son hermosos ya decía yo que tú me querías, y se que en el fondo de tu corazón, te gusta chappy, aún que lo niegues—. Comentó feliz la morena por los chappys, que le dio Ichigo, este ultimó comentario que hizo la morena hizo reaccionar a Ichigo.

—¿Gustarme a mí, ese conejo horrible ni loco? Vine a decirte unas cosas enana endemoniada, así que tú calladita te ves más bonita.

—Como te atreves a decir que chappy es horroroso idiota—. Le gritó enojada la morena.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de mañana?— Le preguntó sin rodeos el nuevo capitán.

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Rukia la nueva teniente del treceavo escuadrón, que se sonrojó y asintió afirmativamente la propuesta de Ichigo.

—También quiero que te arregles que vamos a ir a cenar a casa con mis hermanas, ya que por desgracia mi viejo estará ahí— dijo cínicamente Ichigo al referirse a su "viejo" como le decía a su padre.

—Sí, quiero ir dame una hora y estaré lista.

—¿una hora? Es mucho tiempo, así estas bien, digo para mí me pareces perfecta tal como estas, anda recoge solo lo que vas a llevar y vámonos.

—Eres un tonto Ichigo Kurosaki, que no ves que es la primera noche buena que pasaré en con tú familia, tonto.

—Por eso te quiero llevar que vean a mi futura esposa— dijo Ichigo nervioso y sacó el anillo de compromiso que era de su madre. Rukia quedó en shock un momento y luego lo abrazo fuertemente sollozando en sus brazos.

—¿Estas bien Rukia por que lloras? —Preguntó muy afligido Ichigo—¿A caso no quieres ser mi esposa?.

—Claro que quiero, es solo que esperaba una declaración mas romántica pero viniendo de ti que mas podía esperar y si acepto ser tu esposa idiota— dijo besando a su prometido.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu futuro esposo, enana mí enana del demonio—. Comentó Ichigo sonriendo y después la besó tiernamente para callar sus protestas.

Renji sólo sonrió al ver a esos dos tontos enamorados, después de grabarlos se fue muy contentó a ver a su amado al sexto escuadrón.

—¿Cómo estas, Byakuya? ¿estas ocupado? Si quieres puedo venir más tarde —decía viendo que estaba trabajando con un montón de papeles sobre su escritorio.

El noble solo le sonrió a su amante y le dijo que se acercara.

—Sabes mejor que nadie Renji, que para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo—dijo besándolo— ¿Por qué no me ayudas con mi trabajo? Así podemos estar más tiempo a solas, antes de ir a la cena de noche buena con mi familia.

Renji lo miró sorprendido, ya que se le había olvidado, que tenía que asistir a la cena anual del clan Kuchiki, muchos no lo veían con buenos ojos, otros simplemente respetaban la dedición de Byakuya ya que él ha sido el mejor líder que el clan Kuchiki a tenido en su historia.

—¿Lo olvidaste, verdad Renji? Tendrás que acostumbrarte ya que serás mí pareja por lo tanto vete haciendo a la idea, al igual que ya no te iras de vago con tus amigos a beber sake por ahí cada vez que se les de la gana, sabes que odio que bebas y ya no lo harás ¿te quedó claro, Abarai? Le ordenó y le preguntó el noble a su amante.

—Te aprovechas de que te amo, pero no me pidas imposibles, sólo beberé cuánto no me veas, bueno cuánto te vayas a tus misiones, ya no me mires así— comentó besando apasionadamente a su amante.

Renji ayudó a Byakuya con su papeleo, aún que en otras circunstancias el noble hubiera rechazado su ayuda, pero es que deseaba estar a solas con su amante que aceptó con gustó su ayuda.

Mientras tanto Momo fue al décimo escuadrón a ver a su amado Shiro-Chan tenía tantas cosas que decirle que al verlo se quedó paralizada y todo lo que quería decirle se le borró de la mente. Momo dejó de respirar el sólo verlo la hacía sentir feliz, tenía deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero también tenía deseos de matar a Rangiku, por qué por su culpa Toshiro trabajaba demasiado.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó a Toshiro decir "adelante" Momo vaciló y dudó un momento en entrar o no, pero lo hizo, Toshiro al ver que era Momo desvió la mirada hacía su papelero, no deseaba mirarla a la cara nunca más.

Momo se puso triste ante la reacción de su amado, tenía deseos de llorar, irse de ahí, pero no lo hizo se quedó, se acercó a él, le tomó con delicadeza el mentón y lo obligó a que la mirara a los ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo hice mal, Toshiro? Para que no me mires a la cara, no me hables, me evites, es tanto tú odio, tú despreció, hacía mí—. Le preguntó con voz triste y con muchos deseos de llorar.

—¿Despreciarte? ¿odiarte? Nunca haría ninguna de esas dos cosas, Momo Hinamori es sólo que yo, nunca me perdonare por haberte herido, con mis propias manos, que juraron protegerte a costa de todo— susurró triste — ni aún que viva miles de años, me perdonare por el daño que te hice.

Toshiro estuvo apuntó de salir de su división, para no ver a Momo era tanto su dolor que no tenía cara para verla a la cara nunca más. Pero Momo le tomó por la muñeca con fuerza evitando que se fuera, ya no podía la castaña ocultar más lo que sentía y no lo decía moriría, explotaría.

—Por favor Toshiro sólo escúchame un momento, lo que tengo que decir es algo importante..—dudó en continuar, respiró y cerró los ojos.

Mientra con sus manos, usó la derecha y tomó la mano de Toshiro con fuerza, y con la otra la presionó contra el rostro frío de Toshiro, ya que era a causa del aire helado de invierno.

—Tú sólo pretendías hacer lo correcto en ese momento pensaste al igual que todo el mundo que yo era Aizen, gracias a su poder hipnótico, pero yo soy la que debería no verte a la carta nunca más, yo levanté mi mano contra a ti, sin motivó alguno, te quería atacar, perdóname Shiro Chan, perdón Toshiro yo jamás he querido lastimarte—. Decía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El dolor que sentía Momo se vio reflejado en su hermoso rostro. Toshiro al ver el dolor de Momo se dio cuenta de lo tontos que fueron y la tomó con delicadeza por la cintura, le tocó el rostro la besó el los labios tiernamente, después la miró a los ojos.

—¿Yo perdonarte? jamás te odiaría, cómo odiar a la mujer que amo, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, esa eres tú Momo Hinamori, tú eres la razón de mi existencia, sin ti..vivir sin ti es cómo morir—. Comentó con una voz tan seductora que Momo se sonrojó por sus hermosas palabras.

—Pero Toshiro , yo he sido mala contigo y tú me amas tanto, que no creó ser digna de tu amor, no te merezco, ¿estas seguro de que me perdonas? —Le preguntó tímidamente.

—No me pidas perdón por algo que no recuerdo, Momo no importa que hagas o digas, diablos no se cómo demostrarte que no importa lo que pase, jamás voy a dejar de amarte, para mis ojos no hay nadie más, escucha lo que te quiero decir Momo.

Momo le miró a la cara y le sonrió tímidamente y le iba decir algo pero Toshiro habló primero.

—¿Realmente no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, Momo? ¿tienes alguna idea de cuánto te amo, Momo Hinamori? —Le preguntó tiernamente pero a la vez muy posesivamente a su amada.

Momo sonrió feliz al escuchar que la amaba, hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, se sonrojó y le volvió a sonreír a Toshiro.

—Si Momo te amo y siempre lo haré, aún qué tú ames a otro—. Comentó con amargura.

Y apretó más fuertemente los puños. Momo lo miro perpleja eso era absurdo ella amara a otro hombre que no fuera Toshiro Hitsugaya?, eso era una broma de muy mal gustó.

—Toshiro mi vida no tendría sentido, te amo.. Si tú quieres y deseas jamás quiero estar sin ti, ni un minuto—. Le comentó sonrojada Momo, pero con una dulzura que hizo que Toshiro la besara tiernamente en los labios.

—Por favor Momo —murmuró —¿me avergüenzas?—Comentó el capitán que se sonrojó por las palabras de su amada —yo soy el hombre el que se debe de clarar amor mío.

—Toshiro esa idea pasó de moda hace mucho tiempo comentó divertida pero la ver la seriedad de su amado se callo y le dejó hablar.

—Quiero que vivamos la vida juntos, sin reservas, no mes de nada excepto tu amor, hazme sentir que soy tuyo, déjame sentirte mía, déjame que el deseó de cuidarte y protegerte con mi vida duré eternamente, quiero que entregarme a ti como soy. Quiero tener una infinidad de momentos felices a tú lado, que duren por siempre, se podrá destruir toda la sociedad de almas pero nadie podrá jamás eliminar este amor que siento por ti, pueden herir mi cuerpo mil veces y eso no me matara, lo que me mataría es un besó tuyo, podré pasar días sin verte, sin hablarte pero jamás dejaré de amarte, Momo Hinamori te gustaría pasar el resto de tú vida a mi lado—. Comentó tímidamente el albino sacando una caja con un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

Que desde antes de la guerra de invierno lo compró exclusivamente para su amada moja camas como le decía de cariño a Momo, pero por todo lo ocurrido no pudo entregárselo, y después de la guerra de invierno, siempre la traía con él, para ver si podía reunir el valor para hablar y aclarar sus sentimientos de una buena vez.

Momo en vez de contestarle le besó tiernamente en los labios sellando la promesa de amor.

El tiempo pasó más precisamente un año, era noche buena otra vez, pero a diferencia de la anterior Toshiro estaba más feliz ya que había casado con la mujer que amaba y está le concedió dos hermosos bebés, dos mellizos, la niña era idéntica a Toshiro, misma cara, ojos, sólo que con el pelo castaño como su madre, el niño era la copia de su padre igual físicamente, pero él pequeño Toshiro era igual de dulce y cariñoso que su madre la pequeña Victoria era igual de enojona que su amado padre, según Matsumoto si la niña seguía así de enojona iba a envejecer muy pronto.

—Matsumoto, ponte hacer tu papeleo que no pienso hacerlo, esta es la primera navidad que voy a pasar con mi esposa e hijos, así que muévete que el trabajo es para hoy, lo quiero ahorita o te dejó encerrada aquí hasta el veintiséis que venga a trabajar.

—Que cruel es taicho conmigo, que no ve que estoy muy ocupada cuidando al hermoso y tierno mini Shiro-Chan —dijo Matsumoto mientras abrazaba y besaba al pequeño que solo sonreía y besaba a Matsumoto contentó.

—¿Cómo llamaste a mi hijo, Matsumoto? no uses a mi hijo de pretextó y ponte a trabajar, ahora !MATSUMOTO¡— gritó enojado el albino.

El pequeño Toshiro se tapó sus oídos con sus manitas por los gritos de su padre pero aún así le sonrió tiernamente.

—Ve taicho, mire lo que le hace, va asustar a su hijo, pobrecito de ti mini.. —se callo al ver la mirada asesina de su taicho que tenía una mano en su zampakuto Hyorinmaru y por precaución ya no comentó nada.

La rubia dejó al pequeño en brazos de su padre y se fue muy resignada a su escritorio a hacer su trabajo, el pequeño Toshiro besó a su amado padre en los labios, era tan tierno, era en eso idéntico a su madre, Toshiro le besó la frente y le puso un dedo en la frente de su hijo.

—Yo me voy a encargar de meterte materia gris en esa cabecita— el niño le miró feo, hizo un mohín y le besó a su papá y este sólo sonrió fascinado por su hijo era tan hermoso tan perfecto al igual que su hermana y su madre, sus tres amores.

—Taicho ya eligió a los padrinos de sus hijos— comentó ilusionada la rubia.

Pero para su desgracia Toshiro la miró y se le formó una cínica sonrisa en los labios de su taicho, cosa que no le gustó a la rubia.

—Sí, Matsumoto y tú no serás madrina de mis hijos, te quiero veinte metros lejos de ellos.

—Que cruel es taicho yo tanto que lo quiero, ves Toshiro-Chan tu papá es muy malo y cruel conmigo— comentó tristemente la rubia ya que ella deseaba sinceramente ser la madrina de uno de los niños.

A Toshiro-Chan serian sus padrinos, Urohara y Ukitake taicho, que los dos capitanes tuvieron a una niña hermosa idéntica a su madre Retsu Urohara pero con el cabello blanco como su padre.

—Los padrinos de mis hijos serán —dijo con malicia y la teniente estaba bien triste por que no la eligieron.

—Toshiro Hitsugaya que cruel eres, ya dile la verdad a Rangiku, —comentó Momo tiernamente— ¡Hola Rangiku! ¿Cómo esta mi hermoso bebé? —Comentó Momo Hitsugaya ya que utilizaba el apellido de su esposo.

El niño abrió los brazos para que su madre lo abrazara y la pequeña Victoria al ver a su padre hizo lo mismo, Momo y Toshiro se besaron tiernamente en los labios mientras cambian a los niños a sus brazos.

—Rangiku ¿te gustaría ser la madrina de Victoria?— Le preguntó tímidamente Momo.

Matsumoto al escuchar a su amiga corrió y la abrazo, la abrazo tan fuerte que casi ahoga a su amiga, que Toshiro le tuvo que gritar que la dejara.

—Lo siento mucho Momo no fue mi intención y sí, si quiero ser madrina de esta hermosa pero amargada bebé ya verás Momo como yo su linda madrina Rangiku Matsumoto le endulzare a esta pequeña princesa, la llevare por el buen camino—. dijo llorando por la alegría ya que había pensado que no la elegirían "esto se lo pagaba su cruel taicho" penso la rubia feliz.

—Que buen camino ni que nada —le gritó Hitsugaya— mira mi hermosa princesa Victoria ella será tu madrina, pero ella es muy mala persona y una mala influenza, pero se que tú amor, la llevaras por el buen camino y no te dejaras arrastrar por sus locuras.

A lo que la pequeña castaña de ojos verdes sonrió, besó a su papá y sintió con su cabecita a su papá en señal de que le entendió, Matsumoto no más se calló al suelo, ya que esa niña era idéntica a su padre, era su reencarnación pero en mujer, todo un gran reto que la gran Matsumoto Rangiku tomaría con gustó, la cambiaba por que la cambiaba, si no se dejaba de llamar Matsumoto Rangiku, penso la rubia con una sonrisa que a Toshiro no le gustó nada le iba a gritar pero Matsumoto que conocía a su capitán cambió de tema rápido. Ya que tenía miedo de que no la dejara ser madrina de la pequeña Victoria.

—¿Quiénes serán los demás padrinos de los niños? —Preguntó sorprendida por que según sabía Renji y Byakuya iban a bautizar a un niño.

—Renji Y Byakuya van a bautizar a Toshiro, tú y Kira van a Bautizar a Victoria—. Comentó alegremente Momo mientras besaba a su hijo tiernamente.

—Victoria hija tendrás mucho trabajo que hacer con tus padrinos sé que los llevaras por el buen camino —le dijo Toshiro a su hija que solo asintió con su cabecita ya que era bien lista la pequeña bebé.

—Que cruel es taicho conmigo ves pequeña Victoria tu papá es muy malo conmigo.

Victoria movió la cabeza en señal que no y la señalo a ella con su dedito.

—Ves hasta ella dice que eres tú la mala, esa es mi hija, mi princesa, —dijo Toshiro besando a su pequeña en la frente.

Ya que sólo con su esposa e hijos, Toshiro Hitsugaya era tierno y amoroso.

—Ya dejen de pelear— les reprendió Momo— Toshiro y yo seremos los padrinos de Natalia la hija de Ukitake y Urohana taicho.

—Si como no quería que usaras de pretextó que no te elegimos de madrina de uno de mis pequeños, te hicieras más tonta de lo que ya eres al hacer tu trabajo, así que ya no tienes pretextó y ponte a trabajar si no quieres salir de aquí hasta el veintiséis. —Le gritó furioso el joven capitán.

—Ni por que es noche buena dejan de gritar y de pelear —terció Renji.

Que se veía bien lindo con su pancita ya que tenía ocho meses de embarazo, ya que Momo perfeccionó un kidoh para que los chicos tuvieran hijos, pero al ser varón el embarazo de Renji requería muchos cuidados, pero estaba feliz y hermoso. Tenía un año de casado con Byakuya pero no usaba el apellido de su esposo seguía siendo Renji Abarai y no Renji Kuchiki como todos quería que fuera, así que decidió ser Renji Abarai de Kuchiki, ya que él decía que no era una chica para usar el apellido de su esposo, y como el noble lo amaba tanto no lo contradijo.

—A ver Momo dame a mi ahijado— decía abrazando con cuidado a Toshiro, y este le besó tiernamente a su padrino.— Por cierto Rukia ya esta dando a luz, están Byakuya e Ichigo con ella en el cuarto escuadrón pensé que les gustaría saberlo.

—Ya van a nacer los bebes de mi taicho—. Comentó Momo feliz.

—Y el tuyo Renji nace para los últimos días de enero ¿no es así? —Le preguntó la rubia —ya te extrañamos en las reuniones sin ti, nada es igual —se quejó la rubia.

—Ya no podré ir con ustedes a tomar hasta que Byakuya se vaya a una misión y no me vea, ya que le prometí no beber más si él estaba a mi lado y como a él no le gusta que beba no me deja solo, pero aún así lo amo. —Comentó Renji tímidamente mientras se ruborizó y besó a su ahijado.

Ya que estaban esperando a que nacieran los hijos de Rukia e Ichigo, y de Renji para bautizar a todos los niños en un solo día. Que ese día sería un día festivo en la sociedad de almas.

Todos fueron al cuarto escuadrón dónde escucharon el llanto de unos bebes, vieron que fueron tres bebés los que tuvo Rukia, un niño idéntico a Ichigo pero con cabello negro y ojos violeta, una niña idéntica a Rukia llamada Hisana en honor a su amada hermana, otra niña idéntica a Yuzu hermana de Ichigo peor con ojos violeta llamada Masaki como la difunda madre de Ichigo.

Después de que los niños estaban en sus cunas, zas Ichigo se desmayó de la impresión y Rukia se quedó dormida debido al esfuerzo aya que ella decidió tenerlos al natural, sin nada de anestesia y eso provocó su desmayó.

Renji empezó a gritar ya estaba en labor de parto Momo ayudó a Urohana taicho, ya que Momo ayudaba a controlar el reiatsu de Renji ya que como su cuerpo estaba preparado para tener hijos, ocupó de mucha ayuda, pero al final valió la pena ya que nacieron dos bebes una hermosa niña idéntica a Byakuya que le pusieron Bianca y al pequeño también idéntico a su padre llamado Ginrei como el abuelo del noble.

Todos estaban felices ya que esta navidad era mejor que la anterior, estas dos navidades eran el comienzo de muchas navidades sin fin, llenas de alegrías y felicidad para todos en el seireitei. A excepción de una persona.

Aizen Sosuke. El más grande prodigio de la sociedad de almas que jamás había existido. Estaba solo envuelto por varias vendas negras y lazos que adsorbían su reiatsu, tenia tapados los ojos y su boca. Ya que fue condenado a veinte mil años sentencia dictada por los miembros de la central cuarenta seis.

A pesar de estar en lugar muy retirado del Gotei trece podía escuchar perfectamente los aplausos y las risas los fuegos artificiales en el seireitei.

Es una lastima que una persona como Aizen Sosuke terminara así, el prodigio hubiera preferido morir antes que terminar así.

Para una mente tan brillante y prodigiosa como la suya eso de la celebración navideña era una basura. Pero para todos los demás que Vivian en el seireitei lo era todo. Algo maravilloso llamado amor y felicidad cosa que jamás conoció el prodigio por que deberlo conocido ahora estaría pasando una navidad sin fin, juntó a sus "amigos" pero eligió el camino de la soledad y ese era su castigó por todo el daño que había hecho.


End file.
